


"Playful"

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: (There's some happier smut in chapter 4 if you're wondering.), After that it'll be going downhill., Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mind Rape, Porn With Plot, Rape Aftermath, Smut, There's fluff in the first chapter., Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: Blake has an unfortunate encounter with the two exchange students.





	1. The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made based on this picture by sinccubi on Tumblr. I was convinced by a friend to make this story. (Well, I had an idea, but I wasn't really going through with it, but they said I should, so I am. ~~Then again, I could've just said no, but I won't take responsibility for this one. I already did one rape story and I'll take the responsibility for that one.~~ )
> 
> Anyways, I hope you take the time to read this. It'll have one chapter of graphic rape, but that will be the only one. And it can be skipped over if you don't want to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would include a fluff chapter to make up for what's going to happen in the next chapter. Trust me. I think you'll need it. (In fact, I don't blame you for not wanting to read past the first scene. It really only goes downhill from here.)

Weiss sucked on Blake's nipple as she fingered the Faunus. "Weiss," she moaned. "Oh, Weiss… please…" She could always make Blake cum in no time. One thing she liked about her. She seemed rather abrasive when they first met but being with her after a while made her realize her true pain. Soon, they started to fall for each other. Something Weiss never expected. Falling in love with a Faunus. But it happened all the same and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Blake started moaning even more. She wasn't loud, but she was still pretty vocal. Something Weiss liked about her. "Cum for me, Blake," Weiss whispered. She heard her lover's breathing becoming more labored. As she started pumping her fingers into her faster. Weiss kissed her neck and ran her fingers along the small of Blake's back. It drove her crazy.

"Weiss…" she whined. She gripped the sheets as felt her orgasm drawing near. Goosebumps rose across her skin. "Oh, gods… Aahh…" Blake bit her lips and her eyes rolled back as she came. Her walls clamped down on Weiss' fingers as she felt the orgasm. Her eyes were glazed over as the orgasm intensified by Weiss rubbing her clit. It seemed like an eternity, but the orgasm soon ended. Blake was panting as she laid in exhaustion.

Weiss gently kissed Blake before asking, "How many is that by now?"

"Three," Blake exhaled. "You're really good at that."

Weiss smiled. "Wanna go for a fourth?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. And we might not have enough time."

Weiss sucked on her fingers and slipped them inside of her entrance, teasing herself. "Then we're going to have to make this quick." She spread the Faunus' legs apart and interlocked. She lined her pussy up with Blake's and started grinding her hips. Weiss started moaning immediately. "So good…"

Blake lazily fondled her breast as she felt the pleasure build up again. She felt her clit rub up against Weiss. She bit her lip as her breathing became shallower. "Oh, gods…"

Weiss' eyes fluttered closed as she felt the pleasure all over her body. "Blake…" she moaned as she kept grinding. "This feels amazing."

"Keep… keep going…" Blake already felt her fourth orgasm building up. Weiss moved her hips faster as her hand gripped the side of Blake's stomach. With a loud moan, Weiss came just after Blake. A sensation she didn't want to end. Especially when feeling it with Blake.

Weiss laid her head on the pillow next to Blake. "Do you think... you can... eat me out?"

Blake sat up and said. "I don't see why not." She pinned Weiss down and started licking her sternum as she made her way down to Weiss' crotch. Her hands spread Weiss' thighs apart as the got lower, brushing her lips against Weiss' stomach. Weiss whimpered at the little touches that Blake gave her. When she made it between Weiss' legs, she decided to kiss her inner thighs.

"Oh, Blake..." She licked her thighs just before going to Weiss' center. Blake dragged her tongue along Weiss' slick folds and the heiress' back arched from the pleasure. Her moaning became louder as she raked her nails along her abdomen. "Blake..." Her eyes glazed over as she drew closer to orgasm.

"Cum for me, Weiss," she whispered in her ear. Weiss gripped the sheets as she orgasmed. The melody of her moaning intrigued Blake. Hearing it made her feel proud.

Blake laid next to her lover and Weiss wrapped her arms around her. Blake slid her arm around the heiress and pulled her closer. "Weiss," Blake asked. "Are you… ashamed of me?"

Weiss' face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like… are you still ashamed to be with a Faunus?"

She was taken aback to think that Blake believed that. "I… I was at first, but… I still care about you. I'm not going to be ashamed of that."

"But your family –"

"I'm not my family. And… I want to make things better." Blake looked away and Weiss turned her head back. "Blake. You don't need to be worried. If you decided to show the world that you're a Faunus, I wouldn't be ashamed."

"Not true."

"Well, I'd be a little scared of what would happen to us, but I wouldn't back down. We'll stand together." She gently kissed the raven-haired girl.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bring it up. It's just that…"

"I know it can be hard to believe sometimes. Trust me; I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. But I know how you make me feel. And that is what matters."

Blake smiled as Weiss rested her head on her lover's shoulder. Weiss pulled the covers over them. "How did I ever deserve you?"

"You don't. That's why you're so lucky to have me."

"Okay, now you're just being arrogant."

"You know it's true."

Blake giggled with Weiss. "I guess... Who would've guessed that you'd be the compassionate one?"

"Well, once you stopped calling me 'Ice Queen', it certainly helped."

"It helped that you stopped acting like an Ice Queen." Weiss playfully pinched Blake's nipple. "Ow!" She smiled at her girlfriend as she got closer.

* * *

Blake was on her way to the café to meet up with Weiss. They had planned to have a lunch date to spend some more time alone with each other. It was something she looked forward to. Suddenly, two arms came from nowhere and wrapped around her neck. A cloth covered her nose and mouth as she inhaled. As she was being dragged into an alley, she started losing consciousness. And still, she was unable to see her attacker.

 

Weiss waited for almost half an hour. She was concerned. Not so much as a text message from Blake. She wondered where she could possibly be that would make her this late. She called Ruby and Weiss and JNPR to see if they had possibly seen her around. Nothing. Then, she finally got a message from Blake. Nothing but a picture. And the contents of it made her heart sink…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how we got here in the next chapter. (Or just skip it entirely. Your call.) By the way, [here's the link to the picture](http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/165275760985/patreon-extra-sketches-jan2016-apr2017-sketches).


	2. Fun with the Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury and Emerald rape Blake. (There's not much else I can say.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** GRAPHIC RAPE AHEAD! You literally don't have to read this chapter. If you're going to be uncomfortable reading it, just ignore it.
> 
> Also, I'll warn you that there actually might be another one at some point. I know I said this would be the only one, but as I was brainstorming ideas, it kinda came up. But, I can say with certainty that that will be the only other one if I do include it. No more than that.

Blake was slapped in the face and she jolted awake. "Wakey, wakey, Blakey," she heard a guy's voice say. She looked up at the attackers. A young man with silver hair and matching clothing, and a dark-skinned woman with mint-green hair and a very revealing outfit. They both smirked as they stood over her. "You were out for a pretty long time. We were worried you weren't gonna get back up. Then we wouldn't have any fun."

"Wha… what are you talking about?" Blake asked deliriously. "What am I doing here?" She realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled to pull them free. "What is going on?!"

"Oh, look," the other girl said, "the stray is scared. I think this will be fun, Mercury."

Blake then realized that her bow wasn't on her head. She started to panic. "Why am I here?!"

"Well, don't take this too personally, but I our boss wanted us to take you here and… well…"

"Fuck you senseless," Mercury.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Blake was horrified. She tried to scoot away from the pair. They only laughed at her attempt to escape. "That's cute." Mercury grabbed the girl's legs and spread them apart. "She thinks she's getting out of this that easily." He yanked down her pants and pulled up her shirt. She whimpered in fear as he felt her breasts. "She's got some nice tits, doesn't she, Emerald?"

Emerald walked closer. "She definitely does." Emerald got down lower and put her mouth near Blake's crotch. "And her pussy looks nice, too. Want me to get her wet for you, Merc?"

He unzipped his pants and revealed his growing erection. Blake's eyes widened. "Please do. In the meantime, you can start sucking on this."

"No!" Blake screamed. "Please, don't -" was all she could get out before having his member shoved down her throat. Emerald continued to finger her and lick her clit to get Blake aroused against her will. She hated that her body was enjoying what she did to her. Though, the same couldn't be said for what Mercury was doing. She could barely breathe as she felt his shaft being forced down her throat.

"Good job, sucking my cock." Blake's screams were muffled by his member. "What's that?" He pulled out with her spit dripping from his erection. "Sorry, I couldn't understand you."

Blake took in air through loud gasps. "Please... stop... Ah!" She moaned in response to Emerald sucking her clit. "Staahh..."

"I don't know. Seems like you're enjoying it." She couldn't stand to see his smirk. You're doing a great job down there, Em."

"Thanks," Emerald replied as she got back up. "I think she's good and ready for you."

Mercury pulled out of Blake's mouth as she coughed and sucked in much-needed oxygen. "Perfect." He took his dick and used the head to tease her entrance, just to make Blake fear a little bit more.

"Don't!" Blake shouted. "Please just let me go!" As he lined himself up with her opening, she screamed for mercy. He shoved himself inside of her and started thrusting.

"Mm... Your pussy is so tight."

"No! Stop!" He did not hold back when he fucked her. Blake struggled to get away from him as he held her down. "Please don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop? You got it." He chuckled as he went harder. "Hey, Emerald. How's it looking?"

"Lookin' pretty hot, Merc," she said. "Maybe I should get some pics just to remember this." As she pulled out her scroll, Blake was mortified to think that now this humiliation would be recorded. "Got a good angle here. Smile for the camera, kitty-cat." Tears streamed down the Faunus' face. Her lungs were in pain from sobbing so much.

"Hey, Em, you wanna get in on this action?"

"Gladly." He pulled off her pants and underwear, tossing them to the side. Mercury gave her some room to see Blake's face. She lowered her crotch down to her mouth. Blake kept shaking her head in the futile hope that she'd have mercy. "Start licking, Blake."

Reluctantly, Blake started eating Emerald out while Mercury fucked her. She dreaded every moment of it. "Hey, Em. Do you think this counts as cannibalism?"

As Mercury chuckled, Emerald replied, "Could you not make terrible jokes that turn me off?"

"I'm sure her tongue makes up for it."

"You're goddamn right..." she moaned. As Emerald's fluids streamed down her chin, tears fell from her eyes. She felt Mercury's hands grabbing her breasts. The pair continued to defile her as she screamed in protest. It was all muffled by Emerald's crotch. And it felt like it was going on forever. "Oh, gods... You're so good at this."

"Hey, Em," Mercury grunted, "can you hop off? I wanna see her face as I cum inside her." Blake screamed as she tried to shake her head between the other girl's legs.

Emerald saw this and chuckled. "As much as I like riding her face like this, I'd definitely like to see that, too."

Emerald moved away from Blake's face and the Faunus screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOP!" she yelled. "DON'T DO IT!" His thrusts only became more forceful as she heard his breathing become more ragged. "PLEASE DON'T!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she heard Mercury's loud grunt. She could feel his cum filling her up and her spirit shattered because of it. He was actually cruel enough to cum inside her. Both her assailants reveled in her horrified reaction. "Hold her down. I wanna get a picture." Mercury pulled out and Emerald took a closeup picture of the semen leaking out of her pussy. "That looks pretty hot. Looks like such a huge load."

"Why... why are you doing this?"

"Mostly orders," Mercury answered, "but I'm taking some enjoyment out of this. What about you, Em?"

"I guess," she replied. "I am about to get the next turn to fuck you." She reaches into a bag and pulls out a large strap-on dildo. Blake's eyes widened as she stepped into the straps and pulled it up.

Blake tried to crawl away but Mercury grabbed her and held her down. "Not yet. We're not done with you."

"You can't do this to me!" Blake cried.

"We're currently doing this to you, so you might as well get over it. Emerald, you got your strap-on ready?"

"Yes, I do," she replied as she proudly displayed the dildo for Blake to see. As she got closer, she held it as Mercury moved out the way for Emerald to get into position. "Time for you to take my dick, kitty-cat."

"Please," Blake whimpered. "Don't do thi- AAAHH!" The dildo was forced inside of her as Emerald started thrusting roughly. "STOP!" Emerald cut her off by kissing her roughly. Her screams were muffled into the dark-skinned girl's mouth.

"That's it," Emerald purred. "Scream for me, baby." She bit Blake's earlobe and rubbed her cat-ear. "I wonder if this turns you on. Does it?" Blake shook her head in fear. Her ears lowered in response to Emerald's touch. "Oh, now you're just playing hard to get." As Mercury watched, he got himself hard again and filmed the two girls. "You enjoying this, Merc?"

"Definitely," he replied as he jerked off again.

Emerald whispered to her, "I'm gonna make you cum, Blake. You wanna cum?" Blake whimpered at the comment and recoiled. But she couldn't help but feel her physical arousal peak. She dreaded the feeling. "I think you do."

"No..." Blake moaned. "Don't make me..." Blake moaned louder against her will.

"Cum for me, kitty-cat." She thrust harder as she heard Blake moan louder. The Faunus cried out as she orgasmed. She felt disgusted by it but not before Emerald wrapped her hands around her and rolled them both over. "You're not done yet."

As Blake tried to wiggle out of Emerald's grip, Mercury grabbed her ass and held her down. "Try and relax." That was when Mercury shoved his erection into her asshole. Blake shrieked as she felt him violate her anus. She choked on the scream as Mercury started thrusting into her. Emerald thrust in rhythm with him. She was in unimaginable pain as they fucked her.

"STOP IT!" Blakes screamed futilely as Mercury groped her breasts. "PLEASE!" She started sobbing so much that her pleas became almost unintelligible.

"Hey, Merc," Emerald said. "Let's get another picture."

"Perfect," he replied. He leaned back as he kept himself inside of her.

Emerald shoved her dildo back inside of Blake as she pulled out her scroll. She held it up to get a picture of all of them. "Smile for the camera, Blake." Mercury and Emerald had smug smiles on as she looked back at the camera, but Blake was horrified. Emerald snapped the picture. "Maybe we should send this one to your little girlfriend heiress."

"NO!" Blake screamed as she struggled to get from between them. She was mortified to think that Weiss would see her like this. "Please. Just don't send it to Weiss," she whimpered.

"Too late." Emerald sent pressed the send button and Blake's heart sank. Blake silently sobbed as the pair violated her. "I'm sure Little Miss Schnee will love looking at her little kitty having a bit of fun with us."

"I know I'm enjoying it," Mercury groaned. "Mmm... Fucking your ass is definitely pretty sweet."

"Wanna take this cat in doggy-style? I can get a good angle on it."

"Yes, please." She pulled out and let him push Blake forward. Her face was shoved down onto the ground as she felt Mercury violating her anus. He leaned forward and squeezed her breasts as he kept raping her. The sound of skin slapping together filled the air as she tried to pathetically crawl away. Crawling away in shame seemed better than spending another second in this torture. She listened to Mercury's pleasured groans as Emerald filmed them.

"Move out of the way, Merc. I wanna get a good shot of her ass jiggling."

"You didn't try to get any shots of her tits bouncing."

"Dude, just move. You still get to fuck her." He reluctantly moved up and gave Emerald access to Blake's ass. And Blake couldn't feel more degraded in her life. Not even being with Adam made her feel as terrible as this. "Hey, how do you think her face would look with your cum all over it?"

"I think it would be pretty sweet."

"No..." Blake whimpered. "...don't..."

"Why not? You might look good in it. Emerald, why don't you hold her back." Emerald held her back as Mercury pulled out of her. He took the scroll and started jerking himself off as she winced. Turning away from the head of his penis.

Emerald kept forcing her face forward to get a good shot. "Come on, Blakey," she taunted. "You don't wanna get his hot load?"

"And it's coming soon," he moaned. "Oh, gods..." Blake whimpered as she tried to get away.

But it was no use. She felt his cum hit her face and she was disgusted listening to his moan. "That looks pretty good, Merc. Looks like the kitty-cat got herself a nice facial." Emerald tossed her onto the ground as she whimpered with tears and semen on her face. All she heard was their mocking laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, I apologize for the therapy you might need after reading it. ~~And I'lll accept donations for the therapy you might think I need for writing it.~~


	3. Layers of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Weiss start attempting to handle their feelings about the incident.

Weiss started hyperventilating when she saw the images flood into her scroll. She couldn't believe that someone would ever do this. She felt rage and despair. She needed to know where to find these people. And as almost like clockwork, she got an image of Blake with semen on her face that said, "We're done with her if you want her back, we'll leave her here for you." And the address came up soon after.

Weiss looked up the address and sprinted in that direction. She only hoped that no one else found her first. She came up to an abandoned building and used her rapier to blast the door open. She rushed in and tried to find where the assailants left Blake. "Blake!" She yelled. "BLAKE!"

Laying on the floor, tied with her hands and ankles tied behind her back with drying semen and tears on her face, Blake heard Weiss' calls. "Weiss?" she meekly replied. "Weiss!"

The heiress heard the Faunus' cries and she searched the building, following her lover's cries. She came up to a door and burst it open to find Blake. "Blake! Blake, oh gods..." She rushed towards her and broke open the restraints as she wiped off her face using a handkerchief she used for her rapier. "Why? Why would they... Are you...?"

"Weiss..." She started sobbing again as she fell into Weiss' embrace.

Weiss' tone hardened as she said, "We've gotta get them. They put their faces in that video. We show it to the police and -"

"No!"

Her face contorted in confusion. "No?! Blake, look at what they did to you! And they were stupid enough to put their faces in it, so we can get these scumbags!"

"You can't show them."

"Why not?!" Blake's cat ears curled down in shame. That's when Weiss realized it. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the pictures. Her cat-ears were in full view. Blake was scared of being outed as a Faunus. Just to get this pair of monsters arrested. "That's why? You don't want to be outed as a Faunus? Blake,  you can get them arrested."

"You don't understand! I just... can't let people know..." Blake looked down in shame.

"Is keeping your secret really better than getting these two? We have proof!"

"I can't!" She started sobbing again. "You just have to understand."

Weiss didn't like it, but she didn't want to go against her girlfriend's wishes. No matter how infuriating letting those two go would be. She embraced Blake as she cried. "Let's go back to school." Weiss helped Blake to her feet and they walked out together. She hid Blake's ears until she could find a place to get a new bow.

* * *

Weiss sat in class with her team. She could see Blake's trauma manifesting as she sat next to her. It was so disheartening to see Blake like this. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Almost as if she was dead inside. She even tried to put her arm around her to comfort her, but she still flinched at her touch.

Yang started to notice. "Hey, Blake. You alright?"

Weiss listened closely to their conversation. "Uh..." Blake replied. "I..."

"It's just that you seem a bit spaced out."

"It's... I've had a lot on my mind." Such as the memories of her rape. She tried her best to keep it out of her mind, but they pervaded her mind like a terrible song. And Weiss could tell.

 

Later that day in the halls, Weiss saw something she couldn't believe. Ruby was with the silver-haired boy. She was furious to see her interacting with her. "Here's that Scarlet Avenger comic you wanted," he said as he handed her the comic book. "It's pretty rare, so I was lucky to get my hands on it."

Ruby was elated. "Thanks, man!" She swooned while she held the comic to her chest. "You are a real lifesaver."

Weiss couldn't stand hearing Ruby praise this boy. This piece of garbage human being. She stormed over immediately. Ruby left just before Weiss headed over. And Mercury smirked when she saw the heiress approaching him. "Oh, hey! What's up, Ice Queen?"

He chuckled as he saw her frustration at the name. But that was honestly the last thing she needed to be worried about. "You're an absolute piece of shit," she spat, "you know that? How dare you take advantage of Blake in the way you did?"

"So you enjoyed our little show? I know we enjoyed making it."

She raised her fist to punch him, but she stopped when she saw Ruby returning. "Hey, Mercury," she called out. "Do you think you can get issue #487?"

"Oh, the one with the..." he looked around and leaned in to whisper, "...not-safe-for-work content?"

Ruby blushed from embarrassment. "I mean, it's definitely important to have the whole set, right?" She laughed nervously, but he could see right through it.

Weiss put a stop to it immediately as she grabbed Ruby's wrist. "We're leaving."

"Whoa! Uh... I'll see you later." If Weiss had any hand in it, she wouldn't be seeing that rapist ever again. "Weiss, what's going on? Why are you dragging me away? What's happening?"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened. He and his little friend -"

"Weiss!" Blake said. Weiss turned around and saw the Faunus walking forward. "Just leave it be."

Weiss was shocked that she would say this. "But what if -?"

"Just don't say anything."

"What's happening?" Ruby asked. She was confused as to what they meant. "Is something wrong?"

"He's... he has been stealing Lien for those comics he bought for you."

"What?" Ruby was heartbroken and reflexively held the comic to her chest. "That's just awful! Now I don't know how to feel about this..."

Weiss begrudgingly went along with the lie. "I can help pay for comics. I have enough money for it."

"But, they're really hard to find. That's why I talked to him about it."

"I have plenty of people who can find this stuff."

"Well... I guess you would. Thanks, Weiss." And with that, Ruby went back to RWBY's dorm.

And Weiss looked at Blake with justifiable anger. "So, you're not even gonna tell your friend about this? What happens if they go after Ruby?"

"I just... don't want them to worry about me," Blake hesitated to answer.

"Blake, we talked about you keeping secrets from all of us. We care about you and want to help."

"But if they try putting out those videos, people will know I'm a Faunus. I just can't risk it."

"So you'd risk letting someone else getting raped just because you don't want people to know you're a Faunus?" Blake looked down in shame. "Look, I'm just telling you what's at stake. I'm going to respect your choice. I know this is tough for you, but think about what could happen if you don't say anything. At least try to get some help about this. Therapy even. I don't want you to suffer in silence like this."

Weiss leaned in to kiss her but Blake backed away. Weiss noticed this. "Sorry, I -"

"It's okay," she gently replied. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Blake responded by giving Weiss a quick kiss on the lips. "It's fine. I just... would've liked a heads up." Weiss nodded as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Let's just get to the dorm. You can rest there."

"I don't know if I can. I... I'm having nightmares. It's..."

"Do you want me with you? Do you think that would help?" Blake hesitantly nodded at the offer. "Okay. Let's go."

Weiss held the raven-haired girl's hand as they walked to the dorm.

* * *

Mercury repeatedly shoved his erection inside Emerald asshole as she groaned from pain. She didn't enjoy it as much as he did, but she just wanted him to shut up about it. He always asked and she was glad that Blake came along so that he could try it. However, it only made him want to try it more. "Merc," she complained, "are you done?"

"Almost," he grunted.

"Well hurry up. This isn't as fun as you said it would be."

"Stop being such a pain in the ass and loosen up."

"I'm trying to loosen up, but if anyone's being a pain in the ass, it's you."

He sneered as he kept going while fondling her breasts. "Come on, you said you'd agree to do it."

"Only if you eat me out after if I didn't enjoy it. Which, right now, I'm not."

"Are you sure? It feels pretty good."

"For you maybe. OW!" She screamed as she felt him going even harder. "Hey! Slow down. Or at least use more lube."

Suddenly, their roommate, Cinder, walked in on them. She was used to it by now, but she would've preferred that they keep it out of the room. "Have you guys seen my books?" she asked.

"In the desk drawers," he grunted as he felt his orgasm hit him. He dumped his load into Emerald's anus.

"Ugh," Emerald responded as he pulled out of her. "Finally!"

Cinder didn't have a problem with how sexual her team members were, but she didn't have much interest in sex. They had unsuccessfully tried to get her to join them many times and she almost considered accepting the offer just to stop them from asking.

"Are you done?" Cinder asked.

"Not yet," Emerald answered. "Merc still has to eat me out."

"Well, try not to be too loud about it. I need to study."

"Probably not gonna happen. For all of his faults, he's pretty damn good at it."

"What faults?" he responded. "I've got plenty of great qualities."

"You've got good looks and a nice dick, but that's only offset by you're irritating personality." Mercury scoffed. She then looked at Cinder and said, "You know, I'm sure you'd enjoy it if you tried. His tongue is amazing."

Cinder gave her predictable response and said, "No thanks." She grabbed her books and headed straight for the door. "I'm going to the library. Please make sure you get some studying done."

They both gave a thumbs up as their teammate left the room. Emerald sat on the edge of the bed as she spread her legs. "Alright, you better make it good."

As he got on his knees and put his head between her legs. "Do you want me to eat your ass, too?" he jokingly said.

He started to regret it when she heard her response, "Actually, that would be a good thing. You can eat out the cum just dumped in there." He grumbled just before running his tongue over her labia. Her breath already hitched as he began. "Good boy, Merc."

"Do you have to say that?"

"I just let you butt-fuck me for like ten minutes. Least you could do is let me do what I want."

"Fair enough," he replied as he sucked on her clit. "You know, maybe we should find someone else like we did with Blake."

"Who do you recommend?" she moaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You know why we got her. No one's gonna care about a Faunus."

"Maybe, there's someone else in this school." He then started to slide his tongue into her ass.

"Well... if I find another Faunus that looks good, I'll let you know."

"If it's a dude and he looks better than me, I'll be a little pissed."

She moaned louder and laughed as she felt his tongue in her ass. "Oh, don't be so insecure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out some changes I'm making to Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald's characters. I've decided to drop all of Cinder's villainous trait, so she's not the one who sent Mercury and Emerald after her. And on the topic of those two, Mercury will obviously be more villainous because he's a rapist but as Cinder loses her villainous traits, Emerald will gain them. So, this story will do to Emerald what _Stress Relief_ did for Agent South. Not the most flattering image. And obviously, you know I feel differently about Emerald.
> 
> But that's all I wanted to say for now.


	4. Further Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake explains some of her issues with confessing, while Yang meets up with a new... companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering what I'm planning to do pretty soon, I'm giving you some happy smut before I start to crush your souls with what's going to happen.

Blake kept herself buried in her books to forget about what happened to her. She tried to immerse herself in the fiction of her stories, but it never left her mind. Even when there was nothing to remind her of what happened, the memories till bailed to leave her mind. She had already taken several showers to clean herself off. But none of it to any avail. She wanted to sleep, but the nightmares always came back.

The door to RWBY's dorm opened up and the rest of her team walked through. Blake immediately shrunk into a ball while she hid her face behind the book she held. "So, are you really going out with Sun?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I wouldn't say we're dating," her sister replied, "but we are getting close." Yang had a coy expression on her face.

"I'll just leave it there. I don't need the details." Her smile dropped.

Weiss ignored their conversation as she looked at Blake retreating to her books. She was even more aloof than usual. She didn't know what to do about her situation. Blake wouldn't let her report them because their evidence revealed that she was a Faunus. And there wasn't anything she could do to Blake's rapists on her own (nothing legal at least). Weiss was at a loss on how to help her.

As the sisters talked, she sat next to Blake and put her arm around her. She could see her bow twitch as her girlfriend was startled by the sudden contact. She was still not used to it, and she was scared that she never would be. But she tried to welcome it as the heiress rested her head on her shoulder.

"Will you tell them?" Weiss asked. Blake hesitated again. "You can't keep them in the dark forever. At least go to talk to a therapist about this. I can recommend one."

"I don't need it," Blake said. Her voice wavered as she denied the need for assistance.

"Blake, it's bad enough that you don't want to turn them in, but..." She looked up to her other teammates. "Ruby? Yang? Do you mind leaving us alone for a little bit?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Yang said with a coy smile. "Come on, Ruby. I'll take you to the arcade and let these two lovebirds have their fun." Yang took Ruby out of the room.

Blake and Weiss waited until they were sure they were alone. The heiress spoke up again. "Why won't you just tell someone?"

"Weiss, you just don't understand," Blake answered with tear-filled eyes. "It's different for me."

"Bullshit! Why would it be different?! Just tell someone else! Anyone else!"

"Weiss!" Weiss was startled by the sudden outburst. "Just please listen to me. The first thing someone would ask is to go to the police and then they'd wonder why I never did when they have the evidence. Then I'd still have to tell them I'm a Faunus. I don't want to do that. No matter what I do, it'll all mean having to reveal what I am."

Weiss was speechless. She couldn't let Blake suffer in silence like this. But she wouldn't want things to get worse for her just for exposing her assailants. Weiss sighed. "Look... I want to help you... but it's not easy when you're not giving me options. All I'm saying is you need to think about something to do." Weiss held her closer. "You can't just do nothing."

Blake reluctantly welcomed the contact. She was going to find a way to get them exposed... but she needed a way that didn't expose herself. "I'll try." Blake tenderly gave Weiss a kiss. "I know you're trying your best… but it's a lot more difficult for me."

Weiss sighed and said, "I know… but you do need to try." She wiped the tears from Blake's face as she tried to comfort her cat Faunus girlfriend.

* * *

After leaving Ruby at the arcade, Yang made her way to Team SSSN's dorm. Sun told her that the rest of his team would be out for a while. She knew exactly what that meant. She knocked on the door waiting for the monkey Faunus to answer. It wasn't long before the door opened. "Yang," he said. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh, you have no idea," Yang replied, pushing Sun into the room and backing him onto his bed.

He was taken aback as Yang began unbuckling his pants. "Wow, you really don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope." She smiled just before putting his cock in her mouth blowing him. "I've been looking forward to this for this all week." He felt his erection growing in his mouth.

"Fuck, you're good at that."

"Thanks. My blowjob skills are legendary." She started pulling off her clothes as kissed his abs. "How long do you think until your team comes back?"

"I'd say about a few hours," he answered as he pulled down his shorts.

"And how much would you care if they walked in on us?"

He mounted Yang while rubbing her moist slit. "Not too much. You?"

As Sun teased her, she replied, "I'd think it would be kinda hot. Maybe they can join in on the fun."

"Really? And here I thought I'd get you all to myself." He slowly inserted himself into her as she let out a moan.

She attempted to pull off his shirt as he started thrusting his hips. "I'm trying to set a personal record for how many guys I can fuck at once. So far, I've only got three. Most guys aren't so open to the idea."

"I'll see if I can convince them for next time." He kissed her breasts as he watched them bounce.

"Go harder," said as she grabbed his muscular back. His chest pressed against her breasts as he groaned. She felt his member pumping into her. "Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, you like that?"

"I love it." Her legs wrapped around his waist as he went faster. "Although…" She grabbed him and flipped them over, putting herself on top. She ground her hips into his as she felt his abs. "…not as much as I love these."

"The ladies seem to love them. Though, I think yours are pretty great, too." He grabbed her thighs as she rode faster.

"Wow… not many people do." She rubbed her clit as she slid down his length.

"Mm… your pussy feels so good." He grabbed her ass and she let out another moan. He spanked her as she rode faster.

Suddenly, Yang got an idea. "Hey, do you still have that bottle of lube I gave you to keep here?"

"Yeah. By the way, I've had to give a lot of explanations as to why I had it."

"You'll have to tell me some of those someday." She slid off his dick and bent over the edge of his bed. "Get it out and get it in my ass right now." He gets the bottle out and coated his erection in it and into her anus. "Let's get this started." Sun smiled as he shoved himself inside again, gripping her asscheeks tightly as she heard her groan.

He bit his lip as he felt her asshole squeeze tight around him. "Not exactly a new idea, but I'm still liking it."

"This isn't… the whole idea."

"What?"

"Can use your tail for something?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

And Sun immediately knew what she was going for. His tail reached around to tease her clit. Her moaning got louder as she felt his tail. "Definitely the most interesting use of my tail anyone has thought of."

"Mmm. Can you try getting it inside me?"

"Gladly." His tail slipped into her entrance and she moaned even louder and gripped the sheets. Yang knew that this was going to be a fun evening. 

"Oh, fuck yes! Keep going!" She moaned louder as she felt his tail pushing in and out of her as she felt his member pushing into her ass. "Oh, Sun!"

"That's right!" He spanked her hard. A small yelp escaped her mouth as they heard the sound of his palm colliding with her butt-cheek. "You love me fuckin' you like a dirty slut."

"I do love it," she moaned. "I love that tail of yours fucking me and your cock in my ass." She bit her lip harder, almost splitting it, as she gripped the sheets harder. She felt Sun's hand gripping her thighs harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sun/Yang. I didn't plan on this initially, but hey. Might as well pair the extroverted, sexy blonds together. (And for Pawnshop57 and anyone else wondering what's going to happen, I think you know where this might be going...)


	5. Harsh Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake explains why she is hesitant to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been patiently waiting for this chapter to come out, here it is. :) Though it may not have a lot of good feelings. There will be angst out the wazoo.

Team RWBY sat in Goodwitch's class, listening to her lecture on the applications of Dust and its use for fighting against Grimm beasts. Blake was barely paying any attention as Ruby and Weiss furiously took notes. (Weiss insisted that Ruby do more note-taking.) Blake still had her mind on what happened and tried to think of what to do about it. It didn't help that the memories never left her mind even when there was nothing to remind her of it.

Yang also tried to take notes for once. But that was when her pencil ran out of lead. She looked at Blake and nudged her shoulder. "Blake?" she whispered. No answer. "Hey, Blake." Still no answer. That's when she tried putting her hand on her shoulder. That's when Blake had a flashback to Mercury gripping her shoulder and lashed out. Yang got an unwelcome surprise when Blake punched her in the nose out of panic.

Everyone turned to Blake when they heard Yang yell in pain and the eyes that burned most were the bespectacled eyes of her professor. It seemed that she was furious, and Blake shrunk under the pressure of her gaze and the gaze of everyone around her. "Miss Belladonna," she yelled, "in my office immediately after class." Weiss was terrified for her and she knew exactly why Blake did it. "And if you do anything else, I'll send you directly to Ozpin on the spot."

Blake looked down at her lap and meekly replied, "Yes, ma'am." As Glynda continued, Blake turned to Yang and said, "I'm sorry. I- I don't know what happened. I was… it's hard to explain." She could see that Yang knew something was up, but it didn't seem that she'd be letting this go soon.

* * *

Blake sat across from Glynda in her office while waiting for Ozpin. In the meantime, Glynda spoke to her about the incident. "So, Miss Belladonna, can you explain why you randomly assaulted a teammate in the middle of class?"

Blake held her shoulder in fear. "I… It…" Her breath became uneasy as she went back to that day. "It something… I really don't… want… to talk about."

"You need to say something about it. This is a serious offense and I doubt that you'd want disciplinary action taken against you for this."

"No! Please don't!"

"Then you better explain what happened in my class this morning." Her stern glare pierced into Blake's eyes as the young Faunus tried to avoid eye-contact. "Well? Anything?" Blake gave no response. "If you do not explain to me, then you'll have to explain to Professor Ozpin. I doubt that he would be as merciful."

"I thought I was supposed to be the good cop," they heard as they watched Ozpin entered the room. Blake froze as the headmaster entered. "What has happened, Blake?"

"She punched a student in the middle of my class."

"And why exactly would someone like Blake do something like that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She refuses to explain anything to me."

“I wouldn’t expect this out of her. Though, from what I understand about how she grew up, it’s not entirely surprising.” Blake was relieved that Ozpin found a way to explain it.

Glynda, however, was not happy with the explanation. “You’re just giving her a pass because of her upbringing? An upbringing that you conveniently chose to keep secret from me, might I add?”

“I never said that.” Blake’s relief disappeared in that one moment and her cheeks flushed with red. “I will need you to explain it to me later in my office. You will have to have a warning if this sort of thing happens again. Is that understood?” Blake reluctantly nodded and Ozpin gave a warm smile. “Good.” He rested his palms on the head of his cane. “I don’t want you to feel judged. I’m sure you have a good explanation for this. But I do need to know what it is. Otherwise, I will have to take Professor Goodwitch’s advice and take disciplinary action. Neither of us wants that, Blake. Believe me.”

Blake nodded and replied, “I understand, Professor Ozpin.” While she was glad he was rather accommodating to her, she couldn’t escape Glynda’s burning gaze.

“Excellent. That will be all for now. I’ll be giving you two days to come to my office willingly to explain what happened today. If you haven’t come by the end of that time or a similar incident occurs before that time, you will have to explain it to me or risk facing punishment.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ozpin nodded. “That will be all.” Blake rose from her seat and walked out while looking down at her feet. As the door was shut, Ozpin’s expression became more somber. “I know it doesn’t seem like it to you, Glynda, but I am concerned.”

“Though, it seems we are concerned for contrasting reasons,” she snapped. “I am concerned about a student physically attacking one of her peers. You seem to be more worried about what happened to her in the past.”

Ozpin sighed. “Her past isn’t what I’m worried about.” Glynda raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen some of her other behavior over the past few days. Completely different from usual. Not even what she went through would cause her to act this way. It clearly hasn’t before recently.”

“Then what is it that you’re suggesting?”

“I do have a hunch… but I pray that I am wrong.”

* * *

Sun helped Yang with her nose. Thankfully, Blake didn’t break anything. There was a bruise, but her Aura was useful in healing most of it. “Man, she really did a number on you,” Sun commented.

Yang chuckled at the comment. “No kidding. Honestly, I’m not even mad at her. Just… kinda shocked.”

“Well, it’s not like I’d be able to tell you much about if this is normal. It’s not like all Faunus know each other, you know?”

“I wouldn’t have assumed that. But, maybe I can try talking to her to see what’s up.”

“You think she’ll talk?”

“She did promise not to keep any more secrets from us. If anything, I know Weiss might know. If I can’t get it out of Blake, Ice Queen is my next best bet.”

Sun shook his head. “I still can’t believe that a Schnee and a Faunus are f**king each other. Do you have any idea how unthinkable that is?”

“Believe me. With how she used to talk about you, it’s a goddamn miracle.” Both laughed at the joke. “Speaking of Faunus-f**king, you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

“You bet!” His lips stretched into a big goofy grin. Yang couldn’t help but smile at it. “Gotta go meet my team, but I’ll text you later.”

“Hopefully, you send some more sexy pictures.” She winked at him as he walked away.

“If you send some back, it’s a deal.”

* * *

Weiss waited for Blake to return from Goodwitch's office. She knew exactly why Blake did what she did, she planned on getting her to confess to it one way or another. Soon, she saw Blake coming down the hall and immediately ran towards her. "How did it go?" Weiss asked. Blake rubbed her shoulder and averted eye-contact. Weiss could tell it didn't go well. "That bad?"

"Ozpin knew I did it because of trauma, but… he doesn't know exactly why."

"So, this is an opportunity to tell him. You have to tell someone!"

"I can't!" Blake cried. "I just can't do it."

"We have the evidence! That's more than enough to implicate them!" She lowered her voice and whispered, "Who cares if they know you're a Faunus?"

"That's exactly why they won't care!"

Weiss was taken aback, but her shock swiftly turned into fury. "What do you mean they won't care?! They raped you and taped it for their own sick pleasure. How the fuck would they not care about that."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone being shoved to the ground down the hall. They turned to see that Velvet was being accosted by Team CRDL. Laughing at her as they kicked her books around. Cardin was laughing the hardest of all of them. Thankfully, Yatsu was close by to take them on. As soon as they saw him, they were cowering in fear. Yatsu picked up Cardin and threw him against a wall as the rest of his team scattered. Cardin followed soon after as Yatsu helped her pick up her books.

Weiss looked at CRDL with contempt, but she turned back to Blake and saw horror. “Blake?” she asked. “Blake!”

“Do you wanna know why I can’t say anything?!” Blake yelled. She pointed in CRDL’s direction and said, “That’s why! People like Cardin who think of Faunus as nothing more than animals! It’s not just students! Even cops couldn’t care less about Faunus! They’d probably throw the case out at best and congratulate them at worst!”

“They wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Tell that to the Faunus who were killed for standing up to the police! Tell that to the Faunus who were tortured and beaten in the streets while people turned a blind eye! Tell that to the Faunus who died in **your** family’s Dust mines just because your father wanted to save money on fucking labor!” The last one stung the most for Weiss because she couldn’t deny it. What hurt her the most was when she saw tears falling from her girlfriend’s eyes. “Even if the police believed me, they wouldn’t care.”

They were silent for some time before Weiss finally spoke up. “You are going to confess to this.” Blake looked up at her. “You don’t have to tell the police. You don’t have to tell the teachers. But there are two people that you’ve been neglecting to tell about this.” Blake knew exactly who she meant. Their teammates, Ruby and Yang. “They deserve to know. You can’t keep this from them forever.”

Reluctantly, Blake nodded. At the very least, getting to genuinely confess to someone rather than having someone else expose it. She technically never told Weiss; Mercury and Emerald showed Weiss. Getting it off her chest would be therapeutic in a way. "Alright. We'll tell them." Weiss smiled. "But… I need you with me. I can't do it… on my own."

Weiss gently held Blake's face as she looked into her eyes. "I will." Blake flinched at the touch, but she slowly welcomed it. She held Weiss' face and took her into a tender yet gentle kiss. As they broke off the kiss, Weiss said, "Let's do this."

The two walked all the way to Team RWBY's dorm. Blake continued to build up the courage to confess what happened, but Weiss held her hand all the way back. It helped to calm her down. As they approached the dorm, Weiss asked, "Are you ready?" Blake nodded as she sighed.

They opened the door and saw Yang and Ruby watching something on Yang's scroll. The sisters looked up at them. Horror was in Ruby's eyes, but Yang's were red with anger. "What's going on?" Blake inquired.

Ruby hesitated before she passed the scroll to them and said, "You might wanna see this." They looked at it and saw that it was a video. Of Mercury and Emerald… with Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wanna skip out on the next chapter all things considered. Yeah, things are getting worse...


	6. Where the Sun Don't Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's the name of the chapter. This is going to be an emotionally traumatizing chapter for Sun, so I felt like at least having one joke here.
> 
> **GRAPHIC RAPE AHEAD!** You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to. If you choose not to, might I direct you to my recently completed series _[The Makings of Team CRME](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906558)_ or my series _[Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593)_ that is currently ongoing. And if you want some happier smut, check my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're still here, then let's get this started. (And don't say I didn't warn you.)

Sun woke up tied to a bed. He was hazy while he looked up at his surroundings. He couldn't recognize thing saw. He started to realize that he wasn't wearing his pants and couldn't realize why. He also already had an erection, something he also didn't know why. "Hey!" he shouted. "Where am I?! Let me go!"

"Not yet, Sun," a woman said. He looked up and saw Emerald standing with Mercury. "You're not going anywhere."

He started hyperventilating as he realized what was happening. He watched as Emerald unzipped her pants and pulled them down. "No. No! You can't do this to me! Just let me go!"

"Tell me, do you eat pussy well, monkey-boy?" She squatted over his face as she rubbed her labia. She licked her lips as she lowered her crotch to his face against his protests. She grinned her face into his face as she tried to get him to open up his lips to lick her. "Come on, baby. You need to get eating."

"That looks pretty hot, Em," Mercury said as Sun screamed into her crotch.

"Yeah?" she moaned. "Why don't you get some photos?"

"Great idea," he replied with a smile as he pulled out his scroll.

Sun tried to scream, "No, don't do that!" as Mercury started filming the two.

"Keep it up, Sun," Emerald moaned. "I'm almost wet enough for you." After a few more seconds, she got off of his face.

She started to line up the head of his erection to her entrance. "Don't! Get away from me!"

Emerald let out a groan as he lowered herself to the base of his dick. Sun felt her warm, moist walls slide down his shaft. "What's wrong? Are you not liking this? Were you expecting the bimbo?" Suddenly, the image of Yang appeared before him and he was shocked. "Do I look better now for you, baby?"

Mercury smirked at Sun's shocked expression. "What is this?!"

"Don't be like that. Come here and give me a kiss." Emerald forced a kiss on him as he tried to keep his mouth closed, blocking her tongue from entering. "Open up!"

"No!"

She groaned in frustration as he refused. "Mercury?" He went to the Faunus' tail and twisted it. As Sun screamed out in pain, Emerald shoved her tongue into his mouth. His screams were muffled by Emerald's mouth as she moaned into his.

As soon as she broke off the kiss, Sun shouted, "Get the fuck off of me!"

She chuckled at his pleas. "Nah," she moaned as she picked up her pace. "I'm enjoying this way too much. Who knows? Maybe you'll get me pregnant." She was on birth control, so that wasn't anything she had to worry about.

Sun, however, didn't know that, and he panicked as he tried to escape from her restraints. "No! Let me go!"

"Why not? I could have your little babies." He kept trying to escape before she put up the illusion of Yang. "How about having babies with me, huh? Don't you love me, baby?" He tried to avert his eyes from her, not wanting to associate Yang with this experience. This frustrated Emerald to the point that she grabbed his tail and twisted. "If you want me to stop pulling this, then open your eyes and look at me!"

He doesn't want to feel that pain, but the pain of her riding him so vigorously was almost as painful. He also knew he wouldn't last long at this pace. "Please stop!"

"Are you gonna cum for me, monkey-boy?" she asked. He still saw the illusion of Yang, but he shook his head furiously. He was trying to hold his orgasm in, but he couldn't keep it up for long and Emerald knew that. "I think you are. Are you getting this, Mercury?"

"Hell yeah!" he said as he kept filming her and Sun.

Sun tried to free himself from the restraints to get out of this. He tried his hardest, but she rode him faster. He started resisting the moans as she felt his climax approaching. Emerald smiled as he heard his moans grow louder. "That's it. Knock me up."

"NO!" Sun screamed as he tried to keep himself together. He bit his lip while trying to keep his moans to himself to avoid giving her the satisfaction. However, it was all to no avail. He couldn't stop himself from cumming inside of her.

She could tell as she felt his member pulsing inside of her as he shot his load. "That's right…" she purred as she rubbed her clit, waiting for his orgasm to end. A wave a shame washed over him as he felt his erection softening inside of her. "Mercury, let's see how much he got inside of me." She lifted herself up and squatted over him as his limp member slid out of her. His cum dripped out of her as she chuckled.

Mercury moved his scroll closer to her crotch to film it. "You must've been holding that in for a while," he taunted. "I'm guessing your girlfriend loves that shit."

"I know I do." Emerald stepped off the bed.

Sun almost felt sick to his stomach thinking about what just happened. Thanks to her Semblance, he couldn't keep the image of Yang doing this to him out of his mind. "Why… why the fuck are you doing this…?"

"Oh, just relax," Mercury responded as Emerald went to untie the restraints. "We're not even done yet." As soon as Emerald released his harm, he punched her and untied his other hand, he tried to untie his ankles just before Mercury placed his foot on his chest. He was pinned down with almost superhuman force. "Nice, try, but you'll have to do better than that. You good, Em?"

She rubbed her nose as she went to grab his wrists. "Wasn't so bad," she replied. Mercury let him up just enough so that she could tie his wrists behind his back. "Although, I doubt that he'll be saying the same thing in a minute." She untied one of his ankles and then tied them together as well. She untied him from the bed and they flipped him onto his stomach. He dreaded what they were about to do. He didn't know what it was, but he figured out quickly when he heard Mercury unzipping his pants.

"No," Sun blurted out in a panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't!"

"What?" Mercury said as he pulled his dick out. "Not looking forward to it? Don't worry. It'll be a little bit of experimentation." As he grabbed Sun's head, Sun felt Emerald grabbing his tail. He knew exactly what she was intending to do if he tried to retaliate. "Now, I'm sure you know exactly what you need to do." Mercury pushed Sun's face near his own crotch.

Sun hesitated as he looked at Mercury's flaccid member. He had been questioning his sexuality recently, but he definitely did not want to find out in this way. That's when Emerald twisted his tail again. "Come on, monkey-boy," she remarked. "We don't have all day here."

"Okay! Okay!" Sun shouted. "Just stop!"

Emerald eased up on his tail. "Get to sucking."

"Don't worry if you're bad at it," Mercury stated. "If you are, that won't be an issue."

Reluctantly, Sun put the member into his mouth and started sucking. "Not so bad, right?" she said with a smirk. She grabbed a bottle of lube and spread his asscheeks. "Don't mind me. Just try to relax." He tried to look back, but he didn't need to as he felt the lube flowing inside of him. He then felt the dildo being shoved inside of him as Mercury got harder. He moaned against it in response. "Just getting him ready for you, Merc."

"Much appreciated." Mercury pulled his erection out of Sun's mouth, looking at the Faunus' tear-stained face. The silver-haired boy chuckled. "Aw, don't be like that," he said as he went behind him. "Try not to pucker up, buddy." The head of his cock prodded at Sun's anus, but his tail tried to block him. Mercury was irked. "Look, dude." He pulled out a knife. "Cut the shit or I cut the tail."

Sun didn't hesitate to move his tail. He didn't want to get mutilated for failing to keep him out. Not that letting him inside would be much better. As soon as Mercury entered Sun, he moaned loudly as Sun bit his lip to keep from screeching in response. "You sick fucks…" Sun whimpered.

"Just shut up and take it." Mercury started thrusting hard into him, not bothering to be gentle. Emerald kept filming the two together, smirking as she observed Sun's torture.

Emerald went in front of Sun and spread her legs for Sun again. "You know, I still didn't get to cum yet," she said, "so let's take care of that now." Sun tried to move his face away, but Mercury shoved his face into her crotch. He didn't have much choice at this point. He reluctantly went along with and prayed for it to end soon. It was hearing Emerald's moans of satisfaction and her compliments that hurt the most. "You're doing so good, Sun. Hey, can you taste your cum in there?" She smugly smiled at her comment.

It wasn't long until he started to feel his own erection growing against his will. He genuinely hoped that the didn't notice, but he couldn't even have that much when Mercury reached around to fell if he was getting hard. "Hey, Em. Sun's getting hard again."

"Oh, perfect! If you didn't get me pregnant before, then you'll get a second chance." She laid on the floor and spread her legs, waiting for Sun to penetrate her.

"Please don't," Sun shouted. "Not again!" Mercury grabbed Sun's hips and pushed his crotch closer to Emerald's. His protests continued to fall on deaf ears.

Emerald grabbed his cock and balls, pulling them closer. The pain was excruciating, and she could tell as she teased her clit with his member. "Get ready to fuck me, Sun." As Sun penetrated her, she grabbed his ass and pulled him in up to the hilt. Her arms wrapped around him as he struggled to get free, but Mercury penetrated him once again. At this rate, Sun felt that the nightmare wouldn't be over soon. With how many pictures they were taking, he feared that it would never be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I can honestly say that's the last rape scene. (Unless I decide to put one on Merc and Em as retaliation. I'm not sure yet, but this will definitely be the last one on an innocent person.)
> 
> Feel free to comment on how deranged you think I am for writing this below.


	7. Preparing for the Uphill Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and Sun seek some assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I got this done _much_ sooner than expected. I guess I wanted something for the people who didn't want to read the rape scene. So, get ready for more angst.

Weiss and Blake watched the video in horror. They couldn't believe that those depraved psychopaths got another one of their friends. But no one was taking it worse than Yang. She was literally fuming with anger. Randomly, Yang's flaming fist went right into the wall, scaring all of her teammates. "Those sick FUCKS! How could they do this! I'll… I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill both of those sick perverts! I'll wipe that shit-eating grin off that smug motherfucker's face! Him and his little green-haired cunt friend! I'll kill them BOTH!"

As Yang stormed to the door, Ruby tried to stop her to calm her down. "Yang, stop! Please!"

"What was his name?! I know you talked to him!"

"Yang, you need to calm down!"

"He could've gotten you, too! I'm not gonna let that happen! I'll smash his face into the fucking pavement!"

"Yang!" Blake shouted. "Stop! Please…"

"Why?!"

"Yang! Remember what happened last time you tried to go after someone? I don't want you getting in trouble for this." Yang knew she was right and she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes returned to their usual lilac hue. She was still furious, but she didn't let it consume her. Blake was now concerned about what would happen if they told her about what happened to her. Calming her down would be next to impossible. Still, she saw Weiss' gaze and she knew exactly what she meant. They still needed to go through with this.

Blake took a deep breath and summoned the courage to admit this to them. "Guys…" she began. The sisters looked up at them. "There's something you need to know."

"It couldn't be more important than this."

"It is," Weiss interjected. "Trust us. It really is."

"What is it?" Ruby inquired.

Blake swallowed the lump in her throat as the sisters watched her. "Sun… isn't… their only victim."

"What?!" Yang shouted. "Who did they get?"

Blake hesitated and looked at Weiss, holding out her hand for the scroll. Weiss handed it to her and Blake tentatively looked for the pictures. She silently held them out silently. Both Ruby and Yang were aghast at the sight of it. "No…" Ruby quietly uttered as her lip quivered.

Yang looked up with a stern yet restrained expression of concern. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"A f… a few days ago."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Ruby shouted. "Why?! Why didn't you tell us?! Did you even report them to the police?!"

Blake rubbed her shoulder. "No…"

Both her teammates' eyes widened. "Why?!" Yang demanded. "You have the evidence right there! Get those assholes arrested!"

Blake started to feel shame as she remembered why she kept it secret for so long. "My ears…" They were confused. "My ears were in the pictures… The cops wouldn't care about what happened to me and… I'd have to let them know –"

"– that you're a Faunus." Tears started to flow from Blake's eyes as she covered her mouth, holding in the sobs.

"I tried to get her to admit it sooner," Weiss added, "but she wouldn't let me."

"Let me guess," Ruby said, "Mercury wasn't stealing Lien for comics, was he?" Blake shook her head.

"We were just trying to cover for Blake. I was going to tell you."

"Well, fuck that," Yang declared. "We're not letting these low-lives get away with this bullshit."

Ruby then realized another problem. "Wait…" she said, "are you pregnant?" Everyone else's eyes widened. "Did you even check?"

"Oh, gods," Blake gasped. "I didn't even think of that! Oh, fuck!" She backed against the wall and slid down into fetal position. "What if that did happen?!"

Yang didn't hesitate to search through her drawers to find something to help her. That's when she handed Blake a box of morning-after pills. "Take one of these. You might feel like crap for a few hours, but it'll help."

Blake wiped her tears and accepted the box. She wasted no time in taking the pill. As she swallowed the pill, she looked up at Yang and said, "Thank you." Yang gave a sad smirk. "We need to find Sun."

"And then we find those assholes and break every bone in their body." Yang cracked her knuckles. Not as a cocky move to show off. She meant business.

"Yang," Ruby said, "at least wait until we can get them arrested. Let's not become vigilantes."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been taking the law into our own hands, sis. When a giant robot is tearing up freeways, we're on the trail to take them out. We're not letting some rapists get away with this crap."

Blake stood up and said, "We can't do this on our own. We find Sun and figure out what to do."

* * *

Sun stumbled back to his dorm. He woke up in a broom closet and tried to find his way back to his dorm. He didn't know exactly how he was going to explain any of this to his team. Least of all, to Yang. And about her, he couldn't even think about her without having a panic attack. That hurt. How could he even look her in the eye anymore after what happened? He felt awful and just about every level.

As soon as he got to the dorm, he noticed that his team was still out. He didn't want to talk to them about any of this anyway. So, he curled up into a ball and just… laid there. He didn't know what else he could do about this. Who would even believe him about this?

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Sun," he heard. "Sun, we need to talk to you." He recognized the voice. It was Ruby's voice. It was a reassuring, but it barely helped. Still, he got up to answer the door. He tried to put on his best face to avoid having to talk about what happened to him.

He put on his usual smile and opened the door. "Hey, guys!" he said. "How's it…" He froze when he saw Yang's face and he tried to avoid eye-contact. "How's it going?"

All four of them could tell that he was hiding something, and they knew exactly what that thing was. Blake was the first to speak up. "Sun… we know what happened to you."

He laughed nervously to hide his fear. "What? What are you talking about?"

Yang walked forward and said, "Sun, you don't need to be ashamed."

As she got closer, Sun panicked. "Get the fuck away from me!" He shocked all of them, Yang especially. Sun realized this as he saw their faces. "I… I just… I…"

"Sun, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I…" He didn't know what to say. It was hard to explain that you didn't want to touch someone because your rapist made you see an illusion of them raping you.

"Sun, they sent us the videos. We know. Everything."

Sun's façade dropped completely as he looked down at her feet. "Not everything."

His cryptic comment confused Team RWBY. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked. "What else is there?"

He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. "She… they did something to me when she… when she raped me."

Yang tried to keep calm as she listened to him. "What did they do?"

"They… I saw you." He pointed at Yang.

They were all shocked. "What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

Sun hesitated to explain it to them. "I don't know what happened, but… they made me see you in place of her… it seemed so real, though. I… I don't know. Maybe one of them had a Semblance that did it. I don't know!"

Yang's ability to keep calm was on a thread at this point. Knowing that they perverted her image just to make him suffer.

"So, go to the police," Ruby said.

"How would I explain that?!" He shouted. "It's not the same for me! A guy just can't just say he got raped! And I'm a Faunus, so they'd give even less of a shit about it." Blake knew that very well. The girls watched as Sun broke down and cried.

Yang sat next to him and rested his head on her shoulder. He initially panicked, but Yang gently shushed him to calm him down. "It's okay," Yang said. "Let it out." She let his tears fall on her shoulder. "Listen, we're gonna find them and we'll make them pay. I don't know what we'll do, but we will."

"But why would they care?" he sobbed.

Blake remembered that she hadn't informed him of when they got there. "Because you're not the only one." He looked up at Blake. Her voice wavered as she said, "They got me, too… a few days ago. And they took pictures of me."

"What?! Why didn't you –"

"The pictures had my ears showing in it, Sun." It was depressing to him that he immediately understood her position when she explained that. Faunus didn't have it easy. Things got better, but it wasn't perfect.

"We have to tell someone!" Ruby yelled. "We can't keep this secret! There has to be someone who will believe us!"

That's when it hit Blake. She knew someone who would listen, and it was something she needed to do anyway. "Guys… follow me."

* * *

Ozpin sat in his chair as he watched Port telling another one of his hunting stories while performing reenactments as he told the tale. Oobleck also joined him. "The pack of Ursas was surrounding me and I had no way out," Port narrated. "I had to think of something and all I had was my trusty ax-rifle."

"Ooh, this is getting pretty good," Oobleck commented.

"That's when I knew what to do. I lined up my shot, blasted away the first Ursa and flipped it around to take out the rest of them. I had to make my swing just right. Then, I lobbed off the heads of four of them with one swing!"

"Holy shit, that's impressive! Almost as impressive as our run-in with the Deathstalker pack about two decades ago."

"Believe me, I have some fond memories of that."

However, Ozpin was barely paying attention to him. He was still thinking about what could have happened to Blake to make her lash out. Suddenly… "Professor Ozpin," a secretary called. "I have Team RWBY and Sun Wukong here and they say they need to discuss something with you."

He assumed it was Blake who called them all there. "Send them up," he replied. He looked back at his company. "Sorry, but I'll need you to be out of the room for now."

"Damn!" Port exclaimed. "And I was just getting to the good part."

"We can talk about it later, Peter, but this is an important meeting."

"Very well," Oobleck replied. "Come on, Pete. You can tell me about it on the way downstairs." Both teachers walked down the staircase.

Ozpin waited for the kids to enter his office, but he wondered why Blake would bring her team and Sun for something so private. He didn't have much time to think when the elevator doors opened. RWBY and Sun walked out with a sense of urgency. "Professor Ozpin," Blake announced, "I'm ready to explain why I hit Yang."

"You came along quite quickly," he noted.

"This is important," Weiss added. "Blake?"

She nodded. "Show him." Ozpin was confused about what they could possibly show him.

But he had hoped he hadn't seen it. He saw the photos of Blake being raped by Mercury and Emerald. He was already furious. "What is this?" Ozpin demanded.

"A few days ago," Weiss began, "these two students kidnapped and raped Blake."

"And that's not the only thing," Yang continued as she placed her scroll on the table and pulled up the videos of Sun. "They got Sun only a few hours ago."

He was disgusted by what he saw in these videos. Fellow huntsmen victimizing another for what seemed to be some sick pleasure. "Why haven't you gone to the police about this?" he asked.

Blake knew this question was coming, and there was no way around it. "The pictures of me had my ears in them… I didn't want anyone to know that I was a Faunus. I didn't want to reveal myself as a Faunus and I knew the police wouldn't do anything about it."

"No offense, Professor Oz," Sun added, "but just because you accept Faunus doesn't mean everyone else does."

He had to admit that Sun had a point. He sighed and replied, "I know. But this is far too important to keep quiet." He shut down the images and allowed the girls to take their scrolls back. "We have the evidence. The very least we could do is hold them accountable for it. I understand your need to keep your secret, Miss Belladonna, but it is important that we get this information to the police. I'll leave that to you." She nodded, understanding that this wouldn't be an easy fix if she didn't reveal her secret. "For now, we focus on taking them in. First, we need to find them."

"I think I know where their dorm is," Ruby announced. "I used to get comics from Mercury a lot. If they're in their dorm, we can tell them to meet you in your office."

"It's a start. You and Yang can go find them. As for Blake and Sun, I'd recommend getting whatever rest you can. I can also recommend you to some good therapist that might be able to help you."

"Thank you," both Faunus said.

"As for me, I'll be pulling up their files to see if I can find anything on them. Weiss, I'll let you know first if I find anything. You'll oversee getting everyone together." Weiss nodded as the children left to take care of their separate tasks. As he sat back down, a sense of dread washed over him. He didn't know what to think of this. It was appalling, to say the least, but with the fact that the victims were Faunus, it made things more difficult to bring them to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. (Even if you hated it. I just want some feedback.)
> 
> If you're not done here, check out my recently completed series _[The Makings of Team CRME](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906558)_ because I worked really hard on that one, too. I'd appreciate you taking a look if you havent already. Or, you can check out my _Red vs. Blue_ series _[Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593)_. It's ongoing, but I have some big plans for the newest story on there. It's worth a peek.


	8. Healing with Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Yang, and Ruby attempt to comfort their friends in this dark moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter just to let people know this fic isn't dead.

Emerald walked into their dorm room after a long day to wait for Mercury. They had just gotten back from getting Sun and they needed some time to relax, so they were going to find a place to have sex where Cinder wouldn't bother them about it. When she opened the door, she found the familiar sight of Cinder sitting on her bed wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Cinder was incredibly comfortable with her body and if she could walk out in almost nothing, she wouldn't mind. However, for her teammates, they found it frustrating that she likes being out in the buff yet refused to have sex with them.

It was something that never escaped their notice. Emerald laid on her bed on the other side of the room. "Hey, Cindy," she said in a sing-song tone.

Cinder briefly glanced at her and said, "Hey."

"You know… you seem to like being naked all the time, yet you won't let me and Merc have a go with that sexy body of yours?" Cinder huffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. That's just blue-balling us. Don't be such a tease."

"Just because I like being naked, it doesn't mean that I want to do anything."

"I mean, I don't blame you. It is pretty comfortable. Are you sure you're not an exhibitionist or something?"

"Leave me alone, Emerald."

Mercury entered the room just as Emerald was about to get off the bed. "You're lucky Merc's here." She stepped up and walked to the door.

Mercury saw Cinder and rolled his eyes. "Naked again?" Emerald nodded. "You know, you've gotta let us have a go at some point. You've been advertising that body of yours and you won't put it on the market. I'm sure a lot of people would love those tits of yours."

"Eh, my tits are still better. Come on, Merc." As they left, Cinder sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with them. She liked having her space and she liked being away from them even more.

 

* * *

 

Weiss, Blake, and Yang returned to RWBY's dorm. Yang slammed the door open as Blake held Weiss as they entered. "I don't fucking believe this!" Yang yelled. She was already getting heated. "I'm gonna rip their goddamn heads off!"

Weiss went over to Yang and said, "Calm down. Please."

"Calm down?!" Weiss saw red in Yang's eyes.

"Yelling about it isn't going to make it better."

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY'VE DONE?! They raped two of our friends and filmed it to taunt us! And on top of that, they showed off Blake's ears because they knew she wouldn't show anyone the evidence, and I can't comfort Sun because they put the image of me raping him in his fucking mind so that he has a panic attack every time I get near him! You saw what happened! He could barely look at me!"

Weiss looked back at the hole in the wall that Yang caused earlier. She almost understood the need to be angry. Yang mentioning the reason that Sun got raped in the first place. But her anger wouldn't level half the dormitory, so she needed to calm Yang down. "Look, I know you're angry. I know how it feels. I know those sick fucks did to our friends. But you have to understand that we're still looking for them. We may have to take things into our own hand and it won't help if we're out of control. Okay?"

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were their usual lilac color. "Okay. Fine." Weiss nodded. "But I'm gonna look for them. We need to at least know where the hell they are. Ruby told me where the dorm is, so I'm going up there right now to see where they are. And if they're in there, I'm making sure they aren't going anywhere."

"Hopefully not violently."

"I promise." With that, Yang left the room as Blake sat on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. It was a sight that broke Weiss' heart. Weiss sat down next to her girlfriend and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Is it my fault?" Blake asked.

Weiss was caught off guard by the question. "What?"

"Is it my fault that Sun got raped?"

Weiss' eyes widened. "Of course not."

"But if I hadn't been so scared to reveal that I was a Faunus, they wouldn't have had a chance to go after them!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I should've let you report them as soon as you found me! I…"

Weiss shushed her gently as she let Blake rest her head on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all."

"Really?"

"You can't hold yourself accountable for what two assholes did. You've got too much to deal with emotionally. You shouldn't try to make this harder on yourself than it needs to be."

Blake wiped her tears, grateful that Weiss was there to comfort her. "Thank you." Weiss gave her a sad smile in return. This was when Blake tentative went to kiss Weiss. She was uncomfortable with it, but she wanted to make Weiss feel better.

However, Weiss could tell that Blake wasn't feeling great. "Blake... do you really want to do this?"

"...Yes."

Weiss didn't buy it. "Blake, you don't have to do this."

"I want to for you."

"Don't!" Weiss emphatically replied, confusing Blake. "I don't want you to force yourself to have sex with me just to make me happy because it won't."

"But I don't... I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it again..."

"Then, I guess we'll never have sex again." It was a surprise to Blake. "I'm okay with that. If you can't have sex, I am okay with that." She kissed her Faunus girlfriend's cheek.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. I'm not going to say that it'll be easy, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Blake rested her head on Weiss' shoulder and Weiss stroked her head. She listened to Blake purr.

 

* * *

 

Ruby stayed with Sun since he wasn't comfortable with Yang anymore and Weiss was comforting Blake. He sat on the floor, slumped back against the side of his bed. "Alright," she said, "we'll just have to wait for Yang to let us know where they are. Don't worry. We'll get these guys."

"Sure," he replied in a flat tone.

Ruby saw Sun's expression and was devastated by it. "Sun?" Ruby sat down next to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sun simply looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"I might."

"No, you wouldn't. One, you're not a guy, so it's different for when a guy gets raped than it is for a girl. Two, you're not a Faunus, so you don't know how difficult it is to be seen as if you don't matter."

"Dude, you're talking to the girl who had Weiss Schnee as a teammate during initiation. You remember how bad she was, right?" This only got a small chuckle out of Sun. It was heartbreaking to see Sun so downtrodden. "Look, I know it's bad, and I probably don't know exactly what you're going through. But we're trying to help. We're your friends and we want to help you heal." Ruby carefully put her arm around Sun. She almost went back when he flinched, but he allowed it to happen. "We're here for you, Sun."

Sun started to cry again as he thought about what happened to him. "I just… It's hard to explain… I can't say anything to my team. They'd just laugh at me."

"They wouldn’t do that."

"How would you know?"

"Because they're your team. You really think that they'd make fun of you for that? They support you even though you’re a Faunus. Who's to say that they'll judge you for being raped? It's not like you could've fought them off when you were tied up. And to be fair, you did try when they untied your hand."

"Clearly, it didn't work."

"Sun, don't be so hard on yourself. It had nothing to do with you. It was all them and them alone."

Sun gave a broken smile to Ruby. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Don't mention it." They sat in silence as Ruby allowed Sun to rest his head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you haven't checked them out, I'd appreciate it if you took a look at my newest stories _[Vale's Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762013/chapters/34136622)_ and the [Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593) series ( _Red vs. Blue_ ). The latter definitely doesn't get as many views, so if you don't mind, try giving it a look.


	9. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Cinder start searching for Mercury and Emerald.

Yang decided to start by going to their dorm. Ruby told her exactly where it was and knocked on the door. She tried to control herself and resisted punching them as soon as they opened the door. That wasn’t going to help anyone. She waited and took deep breaths to calm herself down. "One minute,” she heard. It was a female voice. And she couldn’t help but think that she was the girl who raped Sun. The door opened… and it was a completely different girl only wearing a pair of panties. Yang was immediately caught off guard by the beautiful girl standing in front of her. "May I help you?”

Yang hesitated to answer. "Uh… aren’t you going to…” Yang gestured to the girl’s body. "…you know… cover up?”

Cinder was used to this. "I don’t particularly care who sees me.”

"Huh…”

"Would you prefer if I put something on?”

"No! No. That’s fine.” If she was honest, Yang liked looking at Cinder like this. She almost forgot why she was there.

Thankfully, Cinder remembered that Yang wasn’t there to ogle here. "Is there something you needed?”

"Oh! Yes. I was looking for your teammates. Mercury and Emerald.”

"I can’t imagine why. They don’t seem like the type to have too many friends.”

"Would you say they are, I don’t know, kinda assholes?”

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn’t say they’re particularly pleasant people.”

"Oh good. Then I guess you won’t be too surprised by this.” Yang opened her scroll and showed her the video of them raping Sun.

Cinder was horrified by what she saw. "Oh, my gods..."

"Yeah. And they didn't just do it to him. They did it to my teammate, Blake. Did you know if they'd do something like that?"

"I had no idea! I... Oh, gods. I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize. What you can do now is just help us find those assholes."

"Well, we should call the police!"

"We can't. Sun said that they wouldn't care about a Faunus and Blake... well..." She hesitated to answer since it would mean telling Cinder that Blake was also a Faunus. "...there are other issues with telling the cops about her problem."

"Well, I'll do what I can to help you find them."

"You know where they are?"

"No, but they said they were heading out somewhere earlier. I can try calling them to find out where they are." Cinder looked for her scroll and Yang tried to resist looking at Cinder's butt as she turned around. _Important business_ , she thought, _I'm on important business._ Cinder dialed Mercury's number first. It rang a couple of times before going to voicemail, so she just left a message. "Hey, it's Cinder. Can either you or Em call me back? It's important." She hung up and decided to call Emerald instead. The exact same thing happened. Cinder sighed before leaving her voicemail. "Hey, it's Cinder. Can either you or Mercury call me back? It's important." She hung up and looked at Yang.

"No luck?"

Cinder shrugged. "I don't know. They never told me where they were going. Even if they did, I would've have remembered. I usually just tune them out."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to go on the hunt. Get some clothes on and let's go." It turned out that her outfit ended up being sarashi wraps around her breasts and hips with little more than a beige leather vest on top with some black, form-fitting pants. _You know, once we beat the shit out of her teammates, I gotta ask for her number._ "Ready?"

"Yes." With that, the two girls left the room and headed down Beacon's halls.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Cinder tried to think about where they would usually hang out. Most of what she knew is that they had sex all the time. "Not sure. Maybe they're out in town somewhere."

"Then it's time we go out on the town to find them." Suddenly, Yang got an idea. "Hold on. I need to make a call." Yang pulled out her scroll and said, "Keep messaging your 'friends'," while using air quotes, "and let me know if they respond." Cinder nodded.

Yang decided to dial Weiss' number and waited for her answer. "Yang, have you found them?" Weiss asked, hope present in her voice.

It only made it harder to tell her, "No. Not yet. They weren’t in the dorm and their teammate she doesn't know where they are."

"Damn it. Did she know about this?"

"She didn't know anything, but she wasn't the biggest fan of them in the first place. I doubt that she was involved."

"So, why did you call?"

"Because I might have an idea, though. Do you still remember the place where you found Blake?"

"Uh… I don't, but I think it's still on my scroll."

"Then send it to me. We're starting there."

"On it." Yang hung up and waited for Weiss to send the address. As soon as she did, she and Cinder headed straight there.

 

* * *

 

On their way to the building, the girls decided to ask more people along the way if they had seen them in town. No luck so far, but they had gotten a few people saying that they would keep a lookout. Eventually, Yang and Cinder found the abandoned building. They split up to search through the building and they didn't find much. However, Yang did find the room where Blake was. Shown by the door being blown off its hinges. _Nice one, Weiss_ , she thought.

After that, they regrouped and searched half the town for them they came up with nothing. Eventually, they met up near a bench and decided to take a break. Sunset was approaching soon. Yang plopped herself down on the bench as Cinder gracefully sat down. Yang groaned and said, "How is it so difficult to find these two? Are you sure you don't know where they are?"

"If I knew," Cinder replied, "I would have told you the moment you asked for them."

"This is just so fucking frustrating! The longer we can't find them, the more I just wanna rip their spines out!"

Cinder looked over at Yang and saw her rage literally about to boil over. "Yang, are you okay?"

Yang suddenly turned to face her, and Cinder saw her red eyes. "How can I be okay if I know those pieces of shit who raped my friends **are still out there**?! THEY MIGHT GO OUT AND RAPE SOMEONE ELSE WHILE THEIR GONE!" Yang realized that she was scaring Cinder. She tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, they were back to normal. "Sorry."

"What the hell was that?"

"It's my semblance. It usually only goes off when I'm angry."

"Huh. I'd hate to be Merc and Em when you find them."

"Speaking of which, try calling them again."

Cinder pulled out her scroll once again while she checked through the texts she sent. No replies. "They'll probably start getting suspicious. I never call them this much otherwise." Suddenly, Cinder had an idea. "But, I might have something they want." She decided to call Mercury while Yang was confused. Cinder heard the ringing before it predictably went to voicemail. Suddenly, Cinder's tone changed to one of… desperation. "Hey, Mercury. I know I've been calling you a lot, and I didn't want to say this before… but I wanted to tell you that… I'm finally ready for you. I want you to fuck me so badly." Yang was even more perplexed by this plan. "I didn't want to sound too desperate, but I just can't hold back anymore. I've just been rubbing my pussy in the room all day, and it is just **burning** to have a cock in it. I'll even let you put it in my ass if you want. Just call me back soon. Please." She hung up, confident that she had baited him. "Let's head back."

As Cinder stood up and started walking back, Yang's mouth was agape. "What. The fuck."

Cinder turned back and said, "Emerald and Mercury always asked me to have sex with them and I always declined. Maybe the fact that I'm finally willing to do it will make them respond."

Yang started to follow Cinder. "Well, I guess if they're already as obnoxious as you say without them being rapists, I wouldn't wanna fuck them either."

"It's actually not them. I just don't have much interest in sex in general. Honestly, I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

"Wait. You don't like sex?"

Cinder shrugged. "More like I just don't care for it. If I had a partner who wanted to have sex. I'd be willing to do it if I cared enough about them. I'd just never do it recreationally."

"I mean, that's kinda the point of it, right?"

"Other than procreation? You know, the actual purpose of having sex?"

"Eh… I mean…"

"My point is if I can at least convince one of them I want to have sex, maybe they'll call me back."

"Are you sure about that?"

Cinder's scroll started ringing again. Cinder looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow as she pulled out the scroll. She prepared to put on her act as she put him on speaker. "Mercury. Thank the gods."

"Yeah," he said, "I heard that message you left me. So… you're finally putting out, huh?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know where you are. Please tell me."

"You said you were in your room rubbing it out?"

"Uh-huh. My pussy is just dripping wet for you."

"That's funny because we're in the room right now." The girls' eyes widened with shock. "Come on. You really thought we'd fall for that shit? I know you're looking for us. I'm guessing the bimbo put you up to it."

"Shit," Yang muttered, hoping Mercury didn't hear her.

"By the way, you're not gonna catch us. Maybe we'll be going to find another Faunus for us to play with. You're hot, but I'm sure that whoever we find will be a better fuck than a virgin could, so you can keep your offer."

When he hung up, the girls raced back to Beacon. "Call Ozpin! I'm calling my team!" Cinder did as Yang said as Yang pulled out her own scroll. She started by calling Weiss.

 

* * *

 

As Ozpin sat in his office, he waited for a call from one of his students. He tried all day to convince the police to arrest the students. He was on the phone with the chief right now. Ozpin said, "Listen to me. These students are guilty of raping to of their peers. There is video evidence of one of the attacks." He still remembered that Blake didn't want to be revealed, so he omitted the part about her being filmed. "We need someone in here to arrest them."

The chief responded, "Don't you think it'll look bad if a sexual assault happens on your campus? You gotta protect your image."

"One, they weren't on campus when the assaults took place. Two, these students are not from Beacon. Three, it will look even worse if people find out I knew and did nothing about it."

"There's not much we can do. Who cares about one Faunus getting raped?"

Ozpin slammed his fist on the table. "He's still a person, dammit! And the other student wasn't a Faunus. Do you really want that to be let off the hook?"

"Unless you have evidence, it's not like there's much we can do."

"There's evidence of these two students raping another! That's enough to prove that they are guilty of such a crime! Why does the victim matter?"

"You're telling me some guy wasn't able to fight them off?"

"Just do something about it!"

"Sorry, Ozpin. We're extremely backed up tackling the Torchwick crisis."

Ozpin grumbled when the chief hung up. "Damn…" Suddenly, he got another call. From Cinder Fall, Mercury and Emerald's teammate. He answered the call immediately. "Hello?"

"Professor Ozpin!" she yelled. "Mercury and Emerald are on campus right now!"

"What?!" He looked over the security footage as he listened to Cinder's call.

"Mercury called me and said that they were in our dorm room! They might be trying to find another victim!" It didn't take long until he saw the students walking onto campus and going into the dormitories.

"I see them now on the security feeds."

"Can you keep me updated on where they are? Yang and I are going after them."

"I can do that, but you'll have to avoid raising a panic in the school. You don't want to blow this out of proportion." If the police weren't going to do something about it, he was going to make this right. "I can set up a party line once you get everyone on the move so that I can update you all at once."

"Thank you, Professor."

 

* * *

 

As Weiss was waiting with Blake, she got a call on her scroll from Yang. She picked up and said, "Hello?"

Yang shouted, "Those fuckers are in the school right now!"

"What?!" Blake looked up and saw Weiss' shock.

"We're going after them right now. Grab your things and be ready to kick their asses! We'll get you the details."

"We'll be on our way." Weiss hung up and turned to Blake. "You ready to fight?" Blake nodded as she rose from her bed. "Then get your weapons."

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and looked at Weiss. "I'm ready."

"Count us in, too," they heard Ruby say. They turned and saw their team leader and Sun standing in the doorway. Sun was already holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and Ruby had her hands on a collapsed Crescent Rose.

"Ready to face them again, Sun?"

Sun answered, "If it means beating the ever-loving shit out of them, fuck yeah, I am."

All of them nodded in agreement. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and loaded Dust cartridges in it. "Then what are we waiting for?" Weiss said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It's about to go down! Sorry to tease you like this, but I'm still working out the action scene. In fact, a lot about my original plan for this chapter changed while I was writing it today. So, I'll need some time to really get things in order.
> 
> In the meantime, I highly recommend checking out my other ongoing stories, _[Vale's Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762013/chapters/34136622)_ and the [Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593) series ( _Red vs. Blue_ ). I'd especially appreciate you guys leaving some comments on there if you do. And leave comments here to as well. I like hearing your thoughts even if you hate it.
> 
> And as you can see, I finally have the official chapter count posted. I expect to have the story wrapped up pretty soon. Fingers crossed that it works out that way.


End file.
